Many types of events are enjoyed or experienced by users present at the event and users experiencing the vent remotely. For remote enjoyment, events are covered and delivered via broadcast media and streaming media. For example, a sporting event is enjoyed by viewers who are present at the stadium, viewers watching the sporting event on a television, and viewers who are following the event via streamed content.
A user who is physically present at an event is hereinafter referred to as a local user. A user who is observing the event remotely is hereinafter referred to as a remote user. A local user can also be a remote user in that the local user can be physically witnessing the event as well as following the streaming content of the event on a device.
Broadcast content of an event is selected by the broadcaster. In other words, a broadcasting entity decides, which part of the event to cover, how to cover that part, and for how long. Local or remote users often do not have a say in the broadcast coverage of the event.
Given the proliferation of social media platforms, many users take to social media to follow events, comment on the event progression, express likes and dislikes about incidents occurring at the event, and so on. It is not uncommon for a side-event or an unexpected part of the event to begin trending on social media. For example, suppose that the event is a tennis match being played at the main court of an arena during a tournament. It is quite possible, and it often happens, that something interesting might occur at another court where a game may or may not be in progress. For example, someone might start a disturbance, an unexpected progression might occur in the game, an accident or a surprise might happen at that court, and the like. Such occurrences might not be covered by the broadcast media—who are focused on the main event at the main court, but the occurrence might begin trending on social media.